The present invention relates to a vehicle having raised sides, an opened top and a retractable cover to close the opened top.
Many types of doors and covers for open bed vehicles are known. For example, in one such earlier system a three way door for a cargo compartment has an upper part of the door that slides into a lower portion to open half of the cargo area with the bottom part of the door pivoting out to open the entire cargo area. In another earlier truck an after market cargo compartment invention is disclosed having raised sides and a foldable cover to close the open top.
Another prior art cargo compartment invention has a series of attachments along the inner sides to secure cargo restraint bars.
Still another such invention discloses a pickup truck having a horizontal storage area extending across the width of the cargo area and a step on the outside of the truck body.
One additional truck related invention discloses raised sides and cargo compartments in the outside of the raised sides. While another pickup truck related invention has horizontal members to divide the cargo area into an upper and lower area.
Doors and compartments for opened bed vehicles are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,907 to Hess et al. discloses a three way door for a cargo compartment wherein an upper part of the door slides into a lower portion to open half of the cargo area with the bottom part of the door pivoting out to open the entire cargo area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,756,650 to Michel discloses a truck cargo compartment invention with raised sides and a foldable cover to close the open top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,263 to Naffa et al. discloses a cargo compartment invention with a series of attachments along the inner sides to secure cargo restraint bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,153 to Stark discloses a pickup truck having a horizontal storage area extending across the width of the cargo area and a step on the outside of the truck body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,952 to Albertini et al. discloses a truck related invention with raised sides and cargo compartments in the outside of the raised sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,783 to Baka discloses a pickup truck related invention having horizontal members to divide the cargo area into an upper and lower area.
In the present invention a three part door on an open vehicle has cleats used to divide the cargo area into upper and lower areas all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to a pickup truck having an improved bed cover and interior cleats to divide the compartment into upper and lower storage areas.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved truck tail gate opener and interior cargo compartment divider system.
Another object is to provide for such a system in which side wall mounted cleats are used to support panels that divide the compartment into upper and lower partitions.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.